A New Day Has Come
by ShastenRothe
Summary: The way I thought the fifth chair should have been handled. Carries on into Superstition. ***COMPLETED*** READ AND REVIEW!!! ***COMING SOON: THIS NIGHT WON'T LAST FORVER***
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Port Charles. Please read and review! More to come soon.  
  
Eve smiled as she climbed into her Blazer. She had just picked up the plane tickets for the travel agency. Now all that was left was to stop by the mall and buy a new pair of sandals. Eve put the keys in the ignition then turned on the radio, hoping to find a song to make her forget about the rain that was falling outside. After she settled for a mix station, Eve pulled onto the road. As the rain came down harder, she flicked on her windshield wipers so she could see what was in front of her. This went on for nearly ten minutes until Eve decided to pull over. As she pulled out of the turn lane, a flash in her rearview mirror caught her eye. Disregarding it, Eve continued to pull out. It was then that she realized the flash was a reflection off of another mirror; the mirror of a semi truck to be exact. Eve braced herself as she noticed there was no place for her to go. As the large truck collided with her small SUV, Eve was swept into a world of darkness.  
  
" My shoes!" moaned Eve as she awoke.  
  
" Can you tell me your name?" a paramedic asked. She blinked, trying to force her surroundings into focus.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Your car was hit by a semi truck. Do you know your name?"  
  
" My shoes!" she screamed again. Grabbing what looked like her handbag, the paramedic went back to Frank who was pulling on his raincoat.  
  
" No ID on her. She keeps going on about her shoes. Found this in the car," said, handing over a trendy black purse.  
  
" This looks like Karen's purse. She bought one just like this last week when she and…. oh god," Frank exclaimed as he glanced inside it.  
  
" EVE!" He took off running down the hill towards her mangled Blazer. The sight of her bloodied body lying inside the car horrified him.  
  
" Eve?" Turning her head, she asked,  
  
" Frank?"  
  
" Yeah it's me. I hear you're worried about your shoes."  
  
" They're real. Leather. I just got them. Last week."  
  
" I know. Karen came home, jealous because they didn't have her size."  
  
" Now they're ruined."  
  
" When we get to GH, I'll give them to her so she can fix them up. All right?" Eve nodded.  
  
" Now I need you to tell me what hurts."  
  
" Everything."  
  
" We need a backboard and a collar over here," he yelled. Instantly the requested equipment was at his side. Fastening the collar around Eve's neck, Frank ordered,  
  
" Ray, slide in through the window. We'll roll her on the count of three. 1.2.3. Gently." Carefully they lifted Eve into the street. Frank began shouting out order left and right. It wasn't more than five minutes later that her condition began to deteriorate.  
  
" Come on Eve. Stay with me."  
  
" It hurts. Too much."  
  
" You can't give up. I mean, who's going to make Lucy wind up on stage in her underwear at the Nurse's Ball? You can't break a tradition."  
  
" Too bad. Karen. Will. Have. To. Takeover. For. Me."  
  
" No she won't! You're going to make it Eve. I'm not going to let you die."  
  
" Tell Ian I love him. Danny too."  
  
" Eve! Eve!" he screamed.  
  
" She's coding!"  
  
A strange sense of comfort surrounded Eve as she glanced down at the highway. Frank, Ray, Emilio, and Paul were crowded around her, desperately trying to save her. Out of the blue, a sudden feeling of warmth overtook her body while they tried to bring her back. As she saw the paramedics pick her up and place her in the squad, Eve realized they were going to GH. What she couldn't understand was why Frank had tears sliding down his cheeks. 


	2. Refuse To Believe

" What have you got?" Alan asked a distraught Frank.  
  
" D.O.A." he managed to choke out.  
  
" Have you contacted the next of kin to identify the body?"  
  
" No need. I already identified it," Frank said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
" How could you? You don't know every person in this town."  
  
" I knew this one," he replied quietly.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" It's…Eve."  
  
" Eve Lambert? No, it couldn't be."  
  
" Check for yourself," he said, gesturing toward the sheet-covered gurney. Alan pulled back the sheet and gasped.  
  
" Oh my god. Has anyone called Ian?"  
  
" I paged him in the rig."  
  
" Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
" No, I'd like to take care of that," Frank insisted as he walked away.  
  
Colleen stopped Frank as he got off the elevator.  
  
" Is it true? Is she really dead?"  
  
" Alan just pronounced her five minutes ago."  
  
" Does Ian know?"  
  
" Not yet. I paged him about five minutes ago. I'll be in the lounge drying off if anyone asks for me."  
  
" All right," Colleen answered as she broke into tears.  
  
Frank walked out into the lobby, a towel draped over his shoulder. He had shed his blood covered t-shirt and attempted to dry his hair, which clung to his forehead. Still in shock, he stood in the middle of the floor, not moving. The elevator doors swooshed open in front of him.  
  
" Frank, I just heard. What happened?" Kevin asked.  
  
" There was an accident. An oncoming semi truck hit Eve's car. We did everything that could be done, but it just wasn't enough. I'm so sorry," Frank said. " She had a special place in her heart for you Kevin."  
  
" God how are we going to tell Ian?" he wondered aloud.  
  
" I'm not sure, but we're going to have to figure it out pretty quickly. He just got off the elevator."  
  
Ian approached Frank and Kevin, twirling a single red rose in between his fingers.  
  
"You look drenched Frank. What's so important?"  
  
" We need to have a talk," Frank replied as calmly as possible.  
  
" Could you make it quick? We're leaving to go on vacation in a few hours," Ian said.  
  
" Ian, there was. There was. I can't do this," Frank said as he wiped his eyes. Stepping forward, Kevin took Ian over to a corner.  
  
" What's with Frank? I've never known him to be an emotional person."  
  
" Neither have I. God, Ian. There's no easy way for me to say this. Eve was involved in an accident earlier."  
  
" How is she? Can I see her?"  
  
" Ian, there was quite a bit of damage done. Frank and Paul tried their hardest, but when they reached her, there wasn't much that could be done."  
  
" Kevin, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
" She arrived here D.O.A." In a gruff voice Ian replied,  
  
" No. My wife is NOT dead! She can't be."  
  
" She is," Kevin insisted as Ian began pacing.  
  
" MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Ian screamed, causing everyone around to stare. Taking a hold of his shoulders, Kevin locked eyes with Ian.  
  
" Eve is dead! Do you understand me? She's gone!" Ian stopped in mid pace.  
  
" I want to see her. Which room is she in?"  
  
" Ian, that's not such a good idea right now."  
  
" I will determine what is a good idea. Now where is she?" Ian yelled in furry. 


	3. Here On Earth

Eve glanced down at the elegant white ball gown she was wearing. What happened to her other clothes? Gazing down at her feet, she realized her black boots were missing. Had Frank given them to Karen like he had promised to? Quickly Eve scanned the room, which she was in. It hadn't occurred to her until that very moment that she had no idea where she was. Up ahead she saw a table with four people surrounding it, sitting in gleaming white chairs. White seemed to be the official color of wherever she was. Stepping closer, Eve realized she knew all of those whom were sitting at the table. There was Casey, Frank's delinquent, Kevin's friend Paige, Lucy's cousin, oh what was his name? Rafe. There was Rafe and Amy as well. What was Amy doing there?  
  
" Welcome Eve. Take a seat," said an older gentleman who was dressed in a suit. He gestured towards a fifth, white gleaming chair that was at the table. Accepting his invitation, Eve sat down.  
  
" I'm sure you're wondering what exactly you're doing here. Am I correct?" asked the man. Eve nodded.  
  
" Tell me. What is it that you last remember?"  
  
" I was driving to get the plane tickets for our vacation. The road was slick."  
  
" And?" pushed the older man.  
  
" Everything went black. When I woke up, Frank was there. He said he'd take care of my shoes. Then he started to cry, which is pretty weird, because he hardly ever shows his emotions."  
  
" Do you know why he was crying?"  
  
" No sir, as a matter of fact I don't," Eve said.  
  
" Let just say that you are to call me Ed. Is that clear?" Eve nodded.  
  
" Now the reason as to why you are here. It is always sad when a young person departs Earth before their time should be up."  
  
" Hold up!" Eve exclaimed. " What's all this about departing Earth and time being up? Am I dead? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Ed nodded.  
  
" I'm…dead?"  
  
" I know it's a shock Eve, but we're all here to help. You see, we've been through exactly what you're going through now," Rafe explained.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" What Rafe is trying to say is that we're all dead so to speak," Paige clarified.  
  
" Dead? How could you all be dead? I mean I was just talking to Amy on Earth. By the way, where are we?"  
  
" We're in Heaven, Eve. Paige, Rafe, Casey, and myself are all angels. We're here to help you crossover."  
  
" What does 'crossover' mean?"  
  
" We're here to help you become one of us," Casey said.  
  
" Me? An angel? You've got to be joking!"  
  
" It's not a joking matter. When you died in the car crash, God realized that you still had so much to offer, which is why he contacted me," Ed said.  
  
" What about Ian? Does he know? How is he? What's going to happen to him and Danny?" Eve asked in a rush.  
  
" Would you like to know?" Ed asked. Eve smiled in agreement. Out of nowhere Ed produced what looked like an ordinary picture frame.  
  
" With this very frame Eve, you can see what life is like without you on Earth. Would you like to see what Ian is doing this very moment?" Yet again Eve smiled. With a touch, the small screen came to life. 


	4. Shock

Ian lie beside Eve's body, his hand stroking her hair.  
  
" I love you so much Lambert. I do. I'm going to miss you very much," he said as he slid off the gurney. The door opened up and Kevin stepped inside.  
  
" Ian?"  
  
" I'm almost ready. Just let me kiss her good-bye." Ian bent down and kissed Eve's cold cheek.  
  
" I'll see you later," he promised as he left the room with Kevin. Immediately he began to cry.  
  
" It's going to be okay Ian. She's gone to a better place."  
  
" I know," Ian said as he wiped his eyes. " Have you seen Frank? I wanted to thank him for staying with her."  
  
" He went home a little bit ago to tell Karen."  
  
" She's going to be so upset."  
  
" Ian, we're all upset. Eve was so young. She didn't deserve to have her life cut so short," Kevin said as he hugged a weeping Ian.  
  
" I didn't realize he'd take it so hard," said Eve as Ed put the frame down.  
  
" He loved you Eve. He told me so many times," Amy replied, touching Eve's shoulder.  
  
" Karen's going to have a hard time too. Could I see her as well?"  
  
" Are you sure you want to see her reaction?" Ed asked in caution.  
  
" I'm sure," replied Eve.  
  
Night had begun to fall while Frank was driving home. He scarcely noticed though as he concentrated on how exactly he was going to break the news to Karen that her best friend was dead. Frank pulled into the driveway and turned off the truck. His brain commanded him to climb out and go into the living room. " Karen!" he called out.  
  
" I'm getting dressed. I'll be down in a minute," she answered from upstairs. Frank walked over towards the fireplace and glanced into the antique mirror that hung above it. His dark brown hair clung to his head while his blue eyes stung, red from tears. Quickly he dried the tears that lingered as Karen came down the stairs.  
  
" Frank! Are you okay? What happened?" she asked in a rush.  
  
" I'm fine," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. " God. I love you so much Karen. I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."  
  
" Are you sure you're all right?" she said as they broke apart. The innocent look in her sparkling brown eyes broke Frank's heart.  
  
" Karen there's something I have to tell you."  
  
" What is it? Are you sick? Did something happen to Neil?"  
  
" No, Neil's fine."  
  
" Then what's going on?"  
  
" Karen there was an accident."  
  
" An accident? Is anyone hurt? Who was involved?" Taking a deep breath, Frank said,  
  
" Eve's Blazer collided with a semi truck."  
  
" Oh god!" Karen exclaimed.  
  
" Paul and I did everything possible, but…" Frank trailed off. " She didn't make it." A racking sob overcame Karen as she collapsed into his arms. Together they sank to the floor, crying. 


	5. What Did I Do?

" I know it's hard Eve," Ed said as he flipped down the mirror.  
  
" We know what you're going through," reassured Amy.  
  
" No you don't! None of you had a husband and a son! Daniel is only sixth months old. He won't remember his mother!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
" Eve, I know it's nothing compared to your situation, but how do you think I feel? I knew when I fell in love with Alison Barrington that it would be over sooner than it would start. I miss her with all my heart. I like you would give up anything to be with her, but I know I can't go back again," Rafe explained as Ed glanced at his watch.  
  
" It's time."  
  
" Time for what?" Eve asked.  
  
" It's time for you to come to Heaven with us," Paige said.  
  
" Are you ready to crossover?" Amy asked.  
  
" I suppose, but there's just one last question I have. Do I have to wear this dress?" Instantly, Eve's white dress was shunned and replaced with a white-cropped jacket, white jeans, and a pale cream tank.  
  
" Are you ready now?" Eve nodded.  
  
" I promise you. One day you'll see Ian and Daniel," Ed said as Casey, Amy, Paige, and Rafe led Eve into the light.  
  
Ian's hand trembled as he unlocked the apartment door. Danny's head lie against his shoulder as he turned the knob. Taking a deep breath, Ian stepped inside. Instinctively, he walked over to Danny's playpen and placed him inside. Slowly Ian began wandering around the apartment, surveying Eve's things.  
  
" Look little one. It's your mother's favorite blanket," he said as he picked up a large hand made quilt. " Here's her favorite jacket. There's the pair of shoes she claimed she couldn't live without," Ian shouted as he approached their bedroom door, which was closed. Deciding it would be too painful to see the bed they once shared, Ian turned around and headed back for the living room. He had just walked around the couch when a piece of red silk caught his eye. Bending down, Ian realized that it was Eve's bathrobe. As he picked it up, a familiar scent greeted his nose. Eve's perfume. She never left the house without spraying on a little Happy. As his brain recognized the smell, the long held back tears began streaming down Ian's pale cheeks as he cried out,  
  
" Why Eve? I loved you so much! Why did you have to leave me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" 


	6. A New Star In The Sky

Lucy paced back and forth, waiting for Scott to answer the door. Eve, at one point had been close to Scott and she figured both he and Serena deserved to know. The door swung open, causing Lucy to snap back into reality.  
  
" Lucy? What are you doing here? It's almost nine o'clock. Doesn't that physic show you watch come on soon?"  
  
" Could I come in?" she asked, ignoring the comment Scott had made about her favorite show, Out of This Universe.  
  
" Sure," Scott said, shutting the door behind her. As Lucy stepped into the living room, Serena ran down the spiral staircase.  
  
" Mom! What are you doing here so late?"  
  
" There's something I need to talk to you and your dad about Pumpkin- Head."  
  
" What's that?" Scott said as he sat next to Serena on the couch. Lucy sat in the chair directly across from them.  
  
" There was an accident this afternoon," she said. " Eve was involved."  
  
" Is she okay? What happened?"  
  
" No, sweetie, she's not okay. Her car got hit by a semi-truck."  
  
" Is she?" asked Scott. Lucy nodded.  
  
" She's dead? Eve's dead?" Serena asked, sounding like she was still trying to decide to be scared or upset.  
  
" I'm so sorry Serena. I know you two were good friends."  
  
" It's not fair!" she screamed, running up the stairs to her room. Scott began to go after her, but Lucy stopped him.  
  
" Let me," she said. He nodded. Lucy climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the first door on the left.  
  
" Serena? It's me. Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
" Sure," answered Serena. Lucy pushed the door open to reveal Serena's room, which was decorated with multiple posters of boy bands. She found Serena lying on her bed, cradling a butterfly pillow.  
  
" I know you're upset about Eve," Lucy began as she sat down next to her.  
  
" She was my best grown up friend next to you. She always listened to my problems and helped me out while you and Dad were going through that rough time. She was always there for me when I needed someone. Why did she have to die Lucy? I loved her. We were supposed to go downtown after she got back from vacation to get our nails done. I'm going to miss her. Why did she have to leave me?"  
  
" I know you're missing her Pumpkin Head. We're all going through a tough time. Just imagine how Ian is feeling right now. He lost his wife out of the blue. Danny lost his mother. Think of how you would feel if what happened to Eve happened to your dad. You'd feel pretty awful wouldn't you?" Sitting up, Serena said,  
  
" That's right. I forgot all about Ian and Danny. They are probably missing her a lot more than me. She was just a friend to me, but she was Ian's wife and Danny's mother."  
  
" Have a tissue," Lucy said as she handed Serena a box of Kleenex. Serena dried her eyes then threw it away.  
  
" Now doesn't that feel better?" Serena nodded.  
  
" Do you want to go back downstairs with your dad?"  
  
" Yeah," she said as she stood up and followed Lucy down to the living room.  
  
" Are you okay?" Scott asked.  
  
" I'm feeling a little better now," she replied. " Can I go outside? I know it's late, but there's something I want to do."  
  
" Go ahead. Why don't you take Lucy with you while I make some phone calls?"  
  
" All right. Mom, let's go." Serena dragged Lucy out onto the Firehouse's back porch. She pushed a large box out to the open concrete and pulled the top off, revealing a telescope.  
  
" What's that for?" Lucy asked.  
  
" I want to see if Dominique is taking care of Eve," she said as she put her eye to the lens. Sure enough, a bright star gleamed next to her biological mother's.  
  
" Take care of her Dom. Tell her I love her," she whispered as she walked back inside. 


	7. Say Good-Bye

"Are you ready to do this Karen?" Frank asked as they pulled into the funeral home. Karen nodded as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.  
  
" You know you don't have to do this if you're not ready. We can wait and go to the funeral tomorrow. Ian would understand."  
  
" No," she said firmly. " Eve was my best friend. I've got to say good-bye to her one last time."  
  
" All right," Frank said as they got out of the truck and headed inside. Victor and his mother were there, along with Lucy, Serena, and Scott. Ian had requested that they came early so they could have time with Eve before everyone got there.  
  
" Hi sis," Serena said as they approached. She rushed forward to hug Karen.  
  
" Hey kid," Karen replied. " You doing okay?"  
  
" Yeah. You know, I looked up into the sky and there's a brand new star next to Dominique's? I think it's Eve's."  
  
" It's good that she's got somebody to watch over her," Mary said as the door opened again and the two people that were least likely to show up entered.  
  
" Joseph! Gabriela! What are you two doing here? How did you find out?"  
  
" Emilio called the day of the accident to tell us. We booked the first flight out," Gabby said as she hugged Karen and Mary hugged her son.  
  
" How's Ian doing?" Joe asked.  
  
" Surprisingly well," Frank commented.  
  
" Has it hit him yet?"  
  
" I doubt it. He hardly shed a tear at the memorial yesterday," Lucy said as Kevin walked out from the adjoining room.  
  
" He's ready." Everyone began to file into the room. Frank put his arm around Karen as she began to cry. Gabby handed over a wad of tissues and pulled a few out of her purse for herself as they rounded the corner and entered the room where Eve was.  
  
The shiny mahogany casket sat at the far end. Kevin, Ian, and Lucy were standing near it, while Danny played in his playpen. Scott and Serena walked up first. Serena whispered something to Ian and for the first time in three days, he smiled.  
  
'She must have told him about Eve's star,' Frank said to himself. They kneeled down in front of the casket to say their good-byes and as they were standing, Serena slid something into the casket. Next were Victor and Mary. Mary pulled Ian into a tight hug and whispered something to him as well. They both said their final good-byes then went out to be with Scott and Serena. Karen approached Ian and immediately began to cry.  
  
" She loved you Ian. You brought so much joy into her life."  
  
" I can't take all the credit. You were her best friend. I don't know what she would have done with out you during the pregnancy, taking her out for TCBY frozen yogurt."  
  
" Hold on to her Frank," Ian said as he walked up. " Tell her you love her and never let her go."  
  
" I'm planning on keeping her for awhile. Take care. You know where you can come if you ever want a good bottle of Irish whiskey, you hear?" Ian nodded as they went through the door. The line was beginning to grow shorter as Joe and Gabby came up to Ian.  
  
" Joseph. Surprised to see you here. You too Gabby."  
  
" Why wouldn't we be here?" Gabby asked.  
  
" For one, you live thousands of miles away."  
  
" Those thousands of miles never separated our friendship, did it?"  
  
" I'm glad you two made it."  
  
" She was a great woman Ian. We'll all miss her."  
  
" I appreciate you coming Joseph," Ian said as they left, in each other's arms. It took all the strength he had to hold in the tears that were brimming. He was never to going be able to hug Eve again. 


	8. Back In The Days

Fifteen minutes later streams of people began pouring in. Frank, Karen, Gabby, and Joe sat in a corner, half empty cups of coffee in their hands.  
  
" I still can't believe she's gone," Karen said.  
  
" I know. We just saw her less than three months ago. It's hard to believe," Gabby exclaimed.  
  
" I guess it's just the three of us now," Joe said, acknowledging Karen.  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
" You, me, and Chris. We're the only interns left."  
  
" It's scary to think that we started out as seven. Cooper killed Jake, Julie died from cancer, Eve got killed in a car accident, and Matt. Who knows what happened to Matt?"  
  
" We'll never know," Frank said.  
  
" It's hard to believe we're all reaching the ends of our residency. I thought the day would never come," Karen said.  
  
" It's still a shock to me that I'm actually a nurse," Gabby said. " If it wasn't for Joe and Elvis I may not have made it."  
  
" Elvis?" asked Frank. " Who's Elvis?"  
  
" Elvis was my very first patient," Gabby explained.  
  
" Elvis Pressley was your first patient? I don't get it."  
  
" Elvis was a mannequin I had found in an empty supply room," Joe said.  
  
" You found an Elvis mannequin in a supply room? I'm lost!" Karen stated.  
  
" It was one of those dummies they used for the interns. Gabby was having trouble with her IV's so I dug out Elvis."  
  
" Just explain one thing. How did he get the name Elvis?" wondered Frank.  
  
" Believe it or not, your brother does an excellent Elvis impersonation."  
  
" I won't ask," Frank said.  
  
" So, I'm curious. What kind of an intern was Joe?"  
  
" Let's leave my internship out of this."  
  
" Let's count how many times you almost got suspended."  
  
" You got suspended? For what?"  
  
" I almost got suspended. Don't go starting false rumors Karen."  
  
" So how did you get 'almost suspended'?"  
  
" I used a power drill to slice through Audrey Harding's skull."  
  
" I won't go there. So what else did he do?" asked Gabby.  
  
" He gave my son a bone marrow transplant without permission."  
  
" You were a wild one back in the days weren't you?"  
  
" That's not even half of it. We won't discuss the rest. Why don't we move onto Chris?" Joe said with a grin. 


	9. Silence

Sometime later, the stories kept flowing. The group had made their way through Chris's lengthy history of mishaps during his residency and had moved onto their memories of Frank's favorite person, Courtney Kanelos.  
  
" You know, it's hard to believe you and that snake tried to break Karen and I up," Joe said to Frank.  
  
" Hold up," Gabby exclaimed. " You and Karen were a couple?"  
  
" Yeah. We were engaged at one point until Frank and Courtney intervened. They planted lingerie in my jeep, made phone calls from Karen's apartment to a sex hotline, and spied on us nightly from an apartment across the street. It finally worked. Courtney moved to Paris, Karen and I broke up and then you came along."  
  
" I seem to have a habit with dating my brother's girlfriends," Frank joked.  
  
" You sure do. You've been with…" kidded Joe as he began to pretend to count his and Frank's shared girlfriends.  
  
" We should get going. It's getting close to the end of the viewing," Gabby observed. With that, the four stood up and headed for the parking lot in a silent manor. 


	10. Not Just For One Night

The viewing room was completely deserted. Lucy and Kevin had taken Danny into another room so Ian could be alone with Eve one last time. Ian had spent most of the day avoiding the confrontation, too scared of what might have happened if he had caught a glimpse of his wife lying in a casket. Now, with everyone gone, he turned to face his utmost fears. Slowly Ian approached the casket and knelt beside it. Tears glistened in his eyes as he noted how beautiful and peaceful his wife looked. She wore her favorite red leather coat, a white shirt, and her black leather pants. Ian glanced at the multiple items that were placed with her. Serena had left a hand mirror that said, 'You Go Girlfriend'. As Ian took a closer look, he realized that there was a bottle of martini mix lying amidst the velvet lining.  
  
'Ramsey must have been here,' he said with a laugh, but immediately stopped himself.  
  
" Why am I laughing?" he asked out loud. " How can I be laughing when my wife is dead? I'm not supposed to be happy," Ian insisted as he chastised himself.  
  
" How am I ever going to make it through this Eve? This isn't the way it should be. You shouldn't be dead. You should be here with me. You shouldn't be dead! We were supposed to raise our son and grow old together. I wanted to take you to Ireland to show you where I grew up. I wanted you to meet my family. I want you to be alive!" Ian screamed as the tears began to flow. A knock sounded on the door and Kevin entered.  
  
" The funeral director wanted me to tell you sorry, but you only have a few more minutes." Ian nodded, as if he were dismissing Eve. Kevin backed out the door and closed it.  
  
" So this is it Lambert," he said, gathering himself, "This is good- bye." Ian kissed Eve's forehead then began to gently stroke her hair.  
  
" I'll always love you. Not just for one night, but for always," he said, choking out the last part. Suddenly he pulled away from her body as fear overcame his body.  
  
" Our one night is over," Ian exclaimed as he ran from the room. Kevin and Lucy tried to stop him, but he broke through the double doors, yelling,  
  
" Take Daniel for the night. I'll be back for him soon." He grabbed his car keys from his pocket and slid into his car. It seemed as if his brain was on autopilot. Ian had no idea whatsoever where he was going, but his car led him there. Night had begun to fall as he drove into the mountains. The familiar scent of pine needles greeted him. As he drove into a clearing, Ian instantly realized where he was. The cabin; his and Eve's cabin. Stepping out of the car, Ian walked up to the front door and retrieved the key out from underneath the mat. Putting it into the lock, he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. A faint hint of jasmine greeted Ian as he flicked on the light. It was just how they had left it last. A pile of blankets sat folded by the idle fire. A large stack of lumber was by the stairs. Stepping closer to the mantle, Ian recognized the pictures Eve had placed on top of it. There was one of him holding Danny on his shoulders. Another had been taken on the previous Christmas. Danny and Eve's grinning faces stared him in the face. Ian ignored the pictures as he tossed a match onto the wood that sat in the fireplace. Large orange flames rose up as he opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out a full bottle of Irish whiskey.  
  
'Here's to it Eve,' Ian said as he tipped his head back and drank. 


	11. Memories&Motivation

The cheerful chirping of a lone bird aroused Ian early the next morning. He sat up, still wearing his shirt and dress pants from the night before. His jacket and tie were in a heap on the floor next to an empty bottle of whiskey. He must have drunk himself to sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ian stood up and stumbled out to his car. He pulled his medical bag out from the back and took it inside. As he opened it, he took a bottle of Tylenol from it. Shaking a few pills into his palm, Ian swallowed them with no water, hoping to rid himself of the headache that had been a result of the past night. He started a pot of coffee in hopes of sobering up. While the coffee was preparing, Ian paced across the floor recalling his and Eve's first night in the cabin. It was then, at that moment, when the memories began to violently overflow into Ian's brain.  
  
***********************  
  
" I love you Eve," Ian said as the snuggled closer to each other. The large fire roared as they covered themselves in blankets.  
  
" I'll never stop loving you," Eve replied, kissing him.  
  
" I'll always love you; not just one night, but for always. I want us to grow old together and to raise a family together."  
  
************************  
  
" Do you Ian, take Eve to be your wife?" Michael asked. Ian took a hold of Eve's outstretched hands.  
  
" I do."  
  
" Do you Eve, take Ian to be your husband?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" By the power of the Holy Church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."  
  
  
  
" Stop!" Ian screamed. " I don't want to remember her!" he shouted out loud as he hurled a glass pitcher against the wall. " I don't want to remember our life together. I don't want to think of the life we'll never have together!" he exclaimed as he sunk to the floor crying. " Why Eve? Why did you have to leave me alone in this world? I can't survive without you! You were my motivation. You and our son. I can't bear to look at Danny! His eyes remind me of yours! It makes me hurt so much to realize he'll never know you. This isn't the way it's supposed to be happening. This isn't the way!" 


	12. Instant Comfort

Several hours later Ian awoke to the loud melody of the William Tell Overture. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pushed the Send button.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Ian, it's Lucy. I was just calling to make sure you were all right. You looked pretty upset last night when you ran out of the funeral home."  
  
" Lucy, my wife is dead. I believe I have the right to feel upset."  
  
" I understand. By the way, Kevin and I were wondering when you'd be picking Danny up."  
  
" I'm not so sure it's safe for Danny to be with me right now. I'm not in the position to be a good father."  
  
" That's completely understood. Christina is so excited to have someone to play with. We'd be glad to keep him as long as you need us to,"  
  
" Thank you Lucy. You might need to drop by the place later and grab him some things. Check with the doorman for the key. He'll let you in."  
  
" Hang in there Ian," Lucy said as they hung up. Ian placed his phone back in his pocket as he headed outside, hoping the fresh air would clear his head. He began to jog down a path that led deep into the woods. The harder he ran, the less anger he had. Ian was now running full speed when suddenly his foot got stuck in a root, causing him to fall to the muddy ground with a thud. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Ian slowly sat up. His white shirt was ruined, covered in mud. Blood dripped from a gash on his hand and his ankle felt sore. Carefully he stood and hobbled back to the cabin. He dropped down into a chair and pulled his medical bag over. Ian carefully cleaned his hand and wrapped it in a thick layer of gauze. His ankle seemed to be mildly sprained. He had started to pull out a bandage when his hands brushed a smooth mound of something pink. As he retrieved it, Ian recognized it as the candle he had found on his doorstep. The candle that had brought him instant comfort. Ian grabbed a near by lighter and aimed it towards the wick, which immediately lit. A strange, tranquil feeling swept over him. His feelings of anger and depression seemed to fade away as the calming scent blended into the air. 


	13. In A Split Second

A clean green sweater and a pair of khakis replaced Ian's soiled suit, which he had thrown away earlier. The candle had given him an amazing sense of strength and he felt it was time to go back and face the town. He got into his car, glanced at the cabin, and then drove away into the sunrise.  
  
'Ding-dong'  
  
" Kevin, could you get the door? I'm helping Christina dress Danny," Lucy shouted down the spiral staircase. Kevin laid down his latest effort at writing and walked to the door.  
  
" Ian! This is quite a surprise," he said, inviting him in. " I thought Lucy said you weren't doing so well when she talked to you yesterday."  
  
" I wasn't, but then in a split second everything seemed to change."  
  
" That's great. Lucy's upstairs getting Danny dressed. She should be down in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
" No thanks. I just came for my son," Ian said as Christina came running down the stairs, Lucy close behind her with Danny in her arms.  
  
" Ian! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she walked over.  
  
" I'm here for my son," he said, taking a wriggling Danny from Lucy's arms.  
  
" Can I snag him from you Christina?" The three year old nodded yes.  
  
" I'll bring him over for you to play with soon," Ian said as he grabbed Danny's diaper bag and headed for the door. 


	14. Candles

The chaos of the Recovery Room greeted Ian as he stepped inside. He felt relieved to see his many friends strewn throughout the popular restaurant. Rafe and Alison were sitting together in a corner table while Gabby, Joe, and Karen sat at the bar, carrying on a conversation with Frank, who was bartending.  
  
" I'd like to take you up on that Irish Whiskey Scanlon," Ian said as he sat down at the bar.  
  
" We heard you left town," Frank said as he pulled out a bottle.  
  
" Now where did that come from?" Ian asked in a quizzical manner.  
  
" Lucy," Karen replied.  
  
" That woman can't stand not to spread every possible rumor. She called me yesterday at the cabin. Things weren't going too great for me emotionally so I told her that she and Kevin should watch Danny until I was doing okay."  
  
" So what turned you around?" asked Gabby.  
  
" A good fall in the mud and a special candle." Nearby Alison whirled around as she heard Ian mention her candle.  
  
" This candle," Frank said. " It wouldn't happen to have a word carved on the bottom by chance would it?"  
  
" How did you know? Mine says Comfort."  
  
" I found one behind the bar yesterday that said Desire. I threw it out after nobody claimed it."  
  
" A lot of strange candles have been popping up lately. Lucy said she found Mom and Victor 'getting it on' in the Lighthouse," Frank said.  
  
" Mom and Victor were… Oh god I don't want to think about it," Joe said, shaking his head.  
  
" Yeah. Lucy said they ran out of the living room, carrying a blue candle."  
  
" Why don't we drop the subject of candles for the moment?" Karen suggested.  
  
" I second the motion," agreed Frank as Rafe and Alison walked up and handed Frank a twenty.  
  
" Keep the change," Alison said as she and Rafe walked outside. 


	15. Comfort

As the sun began to set and Danny started to get fussy, Ian left the Recovery Room and headed for home. He was ready this time. Juggling Danny with one arm and the diaper bag with the other, Ian pushed the number three and closed his eyes as the elevator started up. Seconds later, they reached the third floor and stepped off. As Ian grew closer to the loft, he could see a package sitting outside the door. In a miraculously swift maneuver, he bent down, still holding Danny and the diaper bag, grabbed the paper bag, and then pushed open the wooden door. Ian tossed the diaper bag on the counter and placed Danny in his playpen, then sat down to open his gift. First he pulled a card out that read,  
  
Ian,  
  
I overheard you discussing the candle I left on your doorstep a few days ago. I'm glad to know that it's brought you such comfort in your time of need. My great, great, great grandmother Rebecca would be proud of the results. Since you seem to need all the comfort you can get these days, enclosed are two freshly made comfort candles just for you. I hope they do some good,  
  
Love,  
  
Alison  
  
A smile crept across Ian's face as he withdrew two brand new, peach candles with Comfort inscribed on them.  
  
" You can't even begin to imagine the good they'll do for me," Ian said as he pulled a matchbook from the bag as well and lit the remains of the original candle.  
  
" You can't even imagine." 


	16. Time Machine

Days passed and Ian stayed in his protective shell. As long as the scent of the candle stayed in his mind, he kept his cool. Ian would light the candle in the morning, just long enough to feel Eve's presence, and then he'd shower, get dressed, and take Danny to the park. If things were going exceptionally well, Ian would leave Danny with a sitter and go out with Frank and Karen. The first two weeks crawled by, hardly leaving Ian anytime to think twice. As the beginning of the third week started, he felt as if Eve hadn't left at all, which led him to make the decision to return to work. He called Danny's regular sitter to make sure she was still available and had Chris add his name to the schedule. Bright and early Monday morning, Ian awoke, having already showered. Quickly he fixed a small breakfast, ate, left Danny with Hillary, and then rushed for GH. Ian could feel the curious glares of people as he walked past. Ignoring them, he made his way up to the sixth floor. As he approached the nurse's station, Colleen greeted him with a cheerful smile.  
  
" It's great to see you back Ian."  
  
" I couldn't stay gone forever. This place is like one of my homes next to Ireland," he replied as he hung his stethoscope around his neck and clipped on his name badge.  
  
" Denise, can you call down a psych. consult?" Ian asked as he handed a nurse a chart.  
  
" Sure thing, Dr. Thornhart," she replied as Karen walked up.  
  
" Ah. Karen, could you do me a favor?"  
  
" Ian?! What are you doing back?"  
  
" I confess. I missed the place."  
  
" That's pretty sad. So what's this favor?"  
  
" I need you to do a wound check on my hand."  
  
" Why don't we go over to Exam 3?" she said with a gesture. Ian followed her and sat down on the appointed gurney. Karen slipped off the layer of gauze he had applied and gasped.  
  
" Ian! It looks infected! How did you manage to do this?" she asked as she went about getting the necessary supplies.  
  
" Remember how I mentioned that fall in the mud? Well I tripped over a root, sprained my ankle, and gouged my hand open."  
  
" You should have cleaned this out better," Karen scolded.  
  
" I'm sorry. It's a little difficult to take gravel out of your hand," Ian shot back as Karen placed an antiseptic on the wound. She had just begun to wrap it in a thick layer of gauze when Kevin walked in.  
  
" Ian? Were you looking for me?"  
  
" Yeah," he said as he stood up. " I've got a lady in Exam 5 who thinks she's Wonder Woman. Let me show you to her." The two walked around the corner to Exam 5.  
  
" So she thinks she's Wonder Woman?" Kevin asked.  
  
" Yeah. She broke her leg jumping off her roof thinking she could fly. Whatever you do, don't mention Superman under any circumstances."  
  
" All right," Kevin said with a laugh as he disappeared behind a curtain. Ian walked back out to the front desk when Chris came running up to him.  
  
" We've got a trauma coming in. Auto verses pedestrian."  
  
" ETA?"  
  
" They're pulling up," Chris replied as the doors to the ER burst open.  
  
" Twenty five year old female. Severe internal injuries. BP's 80/60."  
  
" Let's get her to Trauma 3," Chris ordered. " Thornhart, follow me." Ian ran after Chris to the trauma room, but stopped short as he came to the door.  
  
" I can't go in there," he insisted.  
  
" I don't care what you think you can and can't do, but if you don't get in here in the next five seconds I swear to god I'll have Alan suspend you."  
  
" I can't do it Chris," Ian said as he stared through the glass doors, remembering how his wife had laid behind them, lifeless.  
  
" Eve," he whispered to himself, putting his hand on the glass. Suddenly it seemed as if Ian was being sucked into a time machine as he was taken back to the night Eve died.  
  
************************  
  
" Ian, there was quite a bit of damage done. Frank and Paul tried their hardest, but when they reached her, there wasn't much that could be done."  
  
" Kevin, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
" She arrived here D.O.A." In a gruff voice Ian replied,  
  
" No. My wife is NOT dead! She can't be."  
  
" She is," Kevin insisted as Ian began pacing.  
  
" MY WIFE IS NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Ian screamed, causing everyone around to stare. Taking a hold of his shoulders, Kevin locked eyes with Ian.  
  
" Eve is dead! Do you understand me? She's gone!"  
  
**************************  
  
Why was this happening to him? Why was he remembering? Heavy waves of nausea took over Ian as he rushed out of the ER looking for a trashcan. He had just stepped outside when he began vomiting.  
  
" I've got to get out of this place. I'm losing my mind," he said to himself as he wiped his face clean. Ian hailed a taxi, not feeling well enough to drive.  
  
" West Arlington Road Apartment complex," he instructed the driver. 


	17. Relief

Ten minutes later Ian arrived at the apartment building. He slipped the driver a twenty then ran inside to the elevators. He needed the candles. Quickly Ian withdrew his house key and went into his apartment. There on the coffee table sat his relief. He quickly lit a match then struck the wick.  
  
" Come to me Eve. Come to me."  
  
" Colleen, have you seen Ian?" Kevin asked as he walked out of Exam 5. " I finished his patients evaluation."  
  
" Sorry Dr. Collins. I haven't seen him. Check with Dr. Ramsey. They were working on a trauma together."  
  
" Thanks Colleen," Kevin said as he headed for the Doctor's lounge where he found Chris stretched out on a couch.  
  
" Chris. Have you seen Ian?"  
  
" No I haven't, but if you find him Kevin, tell him we need to have a discussion about his little episode earlier."  
  
" What episode?"  
  
" He refused to go into Trauma 3. I had a patient near death and we had to wait ten minutes for someone who didn't have a fear of the room."  
  
" Chris you should have known. That was the room Eve died in. Of course he was going to be sensitive about going in there."  
  
" He shouldn't have even been here. It's only been three weeks since she's been dead and he's already back at work."  
  
" Tell you what Chris. If I find him, I'll sort everything out."  
  
" If you find him, tell him not to come back to work unless he's serious about being here."  
  
" Will do," Kevin said as he headed back for the ER. He ran into Karen and Frank who were standing just outside of the elevator.  
  
" Karen. Have either of you two seen Ian? I need to talk to him."  
  
" I saw him run of the ER about twenty minutes ago looking positively sick," Frank replied.  
  
" Thanks. Karen could you take care of this patient? I've got to go do something," Kevin said, handing Karen "Wonder Woman's" chart.  
  
" Oh and I strongly advise you not to mention Superman, She's still upset about the breakup."  
  
" What?" Karen asked.  
  
" No time to explain," Kevin said as he ran outside to his car. 


	18. Illusions

" You're so beautiful Lambert," Ian said as he stared at an illusion of Eve. She just smiled.  
  
" I've missed your smile. They tried to tell me that you were dead, but I never stopped holding out hope. I always knew you'd come back to me."  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
" Ian, it's Kevin."  
  
" Did you hear that Eve? Kevin is here. I'm going to let him in. Don't move," he instructed as he headed for the door.  
  
" Ian. Can I come in?"  
  
" Sure. We were just talking about you."  
  
" We?" Kevin asked in surprise.  
  
" Eve and I. Don't you see her?" he said, gesturing towards the empty couch.  
  
" Ian, there's nobody sitting on the couch."  
  
" Look closer. She's there." Taking a second glance, Kevin saw the two glowing candles.  
  
" Ian, where did you get those candles?"  
  
" The candles? Alison left them for me," Ian said as Kevin picked one up and blew it out. He did the same with the other.  
  
" What the hell did you do that for?" Ian screamed in anger.  
  
" For the goodness of your health. You're going crazy," Kevin said.  
  
" No I'm not. I just want to be with my wife," Ian yelled as he picked up a lighter and relit the candles.  
  
" I'm sorry Eve. I'm sorry. Kevin didn't mean to blow our candles out. He didn't know any better. Just come on out so he doesn't think I'm losing it. Do it for me," he said to the flames.  
  
" Look what you did Kevin! You killed my wife!" he shouted in anger.  
  
" Ian your wife was killed a month ago. She hasn't been in this apartment since then! Do you understand me?" he asked as he took the candles and blew them out once again.  
  
" What I don't understand is why you won't let me be happy. Now give me my candles back."  
  
" No Ian. I won't let you get yourself strung out on a bunch of candles. Don't you see what they're doing to you? They're making you see things."  
  
" They were making me see my wife."  
  
" Do you want to see your wife? Answer me Ian. Do you want to see your wife?" Ian nodded.  
  
" Then come with me. I'll take you to her." 


	19. Weight Of The World

The late April wind caused a pile of stray leaves to scatter across the entrance to Lakeside Cemetery. Kevin and Ian got out of the car and walked toward the gate.  
  
" Don't do this to me Kevin," Ian said as Kevin opened up the rod- iron gate and walked through it.  
  
" You either follow me, or I'll drive you back to GH and have you committed for insanity. Your choice," Kevin said as he stood on the other side of the gate.  
  
" I don't know what this is going to help," Ian said as he stepped through the gates.  
  
" It's a step in the grieving process that you have to take," Kevin replied as he led Ian to a nearby headstone.  
  
' Evelyn Rae Lambert-Thornhart, 1970-2002.' Ian whispered to himself.  
  
" Will you be okay alone?" Kevin asked as he headed for the car. Ian nodded. As soon as he was gone, Ian began to cry.  
  
" I know I know. You wouldn't want me crying for you huh? That's the way you always were. You hated to have people show emotions for you. Danny is missing you like crazy. He misses his mom. I have to sing him to sleep every night like you used to. You know how bad my singing is. It does the trick though. I love you Lambert. I'll always love you not just for one night, but for always. Never forget that," Ian said as he kissed his fingers and touched the headstone. As he walked to Kevin's car it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. 


	20. Stay For A Round

Chris starred at the empty martini glasses sitting in front of him. He had been doing okay until Kevin had brought it up. Eve had been his best friend not to mention his martini buddy.  
  
'Knock. Knock'  
  
" Go away! I don't want any!" he screamed as the knocking continued.  
  
" All right. All right. I'm coming!" Chris walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
" Ian? Might I ask what you're doing here?"  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
" I. I guess," Chris stuttered.  
  
" I'm sorry for what I did earlier."  
  
" No. Don't apologize. You have a right to be upset."  
  
" My personal life shouldn't get in the way of my profession. Yes, my wife did die not too long ago, but I need to move on. Which is why I'm here. I found this box of things in the closet and I thought you'd like to have them," Ian said as he handed Chris a semi-worn cardboard box. Chris opened the box and smiled.  
  
" It's our matchbook collection we started back when we were interns. There was this little tradition behind it. Whenever either of us went to a bar, we'd drink a martini then get a matchbook to add to the collection. Our goal was to get one from all fifty states. We're only missing fifteen."  
  
" You were too good to her Chris. I'll always be thankful of how you supported my wife," Ian said as he headed for the door. He was halfway down the hallway when Chris popped out.  
  
" Hey Thornhart. Want to stay for a round?" 


	21. Remembering

Ian sucked in his courage as he once again entered GH the next day. He was bound and determined to get back into his normal routine. As Kevin had said, he had to take the first step in the grieving process and that was to resume a fairly normal life. Ian had decided to stick to working in the clinic so he didn't have to go near The Room as he called it. He sat down with a stack of paperwork that desperately needed to be completed. His pen hadn't even hit the paper when the memories came rushing back. There she was, standing in front of him, a large grin sitting on her face. She had been so happy when he opened the clinic.  
  
" I can't remember you Eve. I don't have the time to remember you." With that, Ian returned to the stack of papers. Five minutes silent minutes passed. A flash of white caught his eye. There she was again, staring down at him.  
  
" I can't take this! I need to be someplace that doesn't remind me of you," he said as he stood up, abandoning the stack of charts.  
  
" I'll stick to Triage. There isn't a single triage room that could trigger my memories." Ian convinced himself as he walked into a room. A young boy around the age of fifteen sat on a gurney, a blood speckled towel being held to his head by his mother.  
  
" I'm Dr. Thornhart. What's your name?" he asked as he pulled on a pair of gloves.  
  
" I'm Liam."  
  
" Well Liam. How exactly did this happen to your head?"  
  
" He and his brothers were playing football in the backyard."  
  
" You play football?" Ian asked as he examined the boy's head.  
  
" Yeah. It's my favorite sport. Do you like it?"  
  
" Nah, I'm more of a Rugby person. It's a practically a crime to be raised in Ireland and not be a Rugby fan."  
  
" You were raised in Ireland?" the woman asked. " What part?"  
  
" A little town just outside of Dublin. Why do you ask?"  
  
" Oh, I was just curious. My husband and his sister grew up in Ireland."  
  
" What were their names?"  
  
" Eva and Sheridan O'Brien."  
  
'Eve, Eva. Why does everything have to remind me of her?' Ian muttered.  
  
" What was that? I didn't catch what you said," Mrs. O'Brien asked. Ian looked up and was astonished of how much the woman looked like Eve.  
  
'Why do you keep following me? Go away!" he hissed.  
  
" Are you okay Doctor?" Blinking his eyes, Ian realized that he had been seeing things as the woman looked nothing like Eve.  
  
" I…I've got to go. I'll page another doctor," he said, rushing out of the room. He had to get away from the ER.  
  
" Colleen," he said, swiping the red headed nurse. " I'm taking my break. I'll be across the street at the Recovery Room if you need me." 


	22. Job Hunting

Ian's head was already spinning with thoughts as he sat down at the bar. There was no way possible that he could return to GH. The memories of Eve that still lingered were driving him insane. He had to go someplace to get away from it all. Starring at the red, white, and blue faceplate of his cell phone, Ian found the answer at once. He dialed a phone number and crossed his fingers as he waited for the other end to pick up.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Is this Melanie Hansen?"  
  
" Yes. How may I help you?"  
  
" Do you have the slightest idea of who this is?"  
  
" No."  
  
" It's me, you know Ian?"  
  
" Ian Thornhart? No way."  
  
" It's me Mel."  
  
" So what's up? How's the American lifestyle treating you?"  
  
" All right I suppose."  
  
" How about that job at that fancy Ritz Carlton of a hospital?"  
  
" Actually, that's why I'm calling. I've decided to leave the hospital and I was looking for a job. Do you know of any openings on the staff?"  
  
" The Doctors Without Limits staff? Are you serious Ian? You want to come back to DWL?"  
  
" Would I be calling you if I weren't interested? So how about it? Do you think you could put up with a hotheaded Irishman again?"  
  
" Of course Ian. Your help is always appreciated. You were one of the best doctors DWL ever had. When can you start?"  
  
" As soon as possible."  
  
" We just started a mission yesterday in Ghana, Africa. Would you be interested in joining us now? I can have all the paper work set up when you get off the plane."  
  
" Sounds excellent. I'll book the first flight to Africa."  
  
" Has your DWL visa expired yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" I can't wait to see you Ian. We'll all be looking forward to your arrival," Melanie said as she hung up. 


	23. I'll See You Soon

Ian walked into the cemetery with Danny on his hip. He couldn't leave America without saying good-bye to his wife. There was no telling when he'd be back.  
  
" Eve, it's me. Danny's here with me as well. I just wanted to tell you good-bye. I can't stay in Port Charles missing you, which is why I'm rejoining Doctors Without Limits. Danny and I are leaving for Africa in a few hours and I just wanted to come and tell you. Frank and Karen promised me that they'd come visit and make sure your grave looks beautiful just like you. I love you Lambert," Ian said as he walked away.  
  
The sun began to set as Ian pulled up to the lighthouse. A light summer breeze blew his blue tropical patterned shirt as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened, revealing Lucy.  
  
" Ian! It's great to see you. Come on in!" Ian walked into the living room where Kevin sat on the couch.  
  
" What are you doing here this late?" he inquired.  
  
" I wanted to come tell you and Lucy good-bye."  
  
" Good-bye?" Lucy stammered. " Why would you have to tell us good- bye?"  
  
" Danny and I are leaving for Africa in three hours."  
  
" Africa? Why in the world are you going to Africa?" Kevin asked as he stood up.  
  
" I rejoined Doctors Without Limits."  
  
" Doctors Without Limits? You have a perfectly fine job at GH. Why would you want to go run off with a bunch of rule breaking doctors?" demanded Kevin.  
  
" I'm an adult Kevin. I can make my own choices," Ian explained.  
  
" So why are you leaving Port Charles?" Lucy questioned.  
  
" I can't work at GH. Everywhere I go in that hospital somebody or something reminds me of Eve. I see her when I look at strangers. I'm honestly starting to go crazy. I had considered returning to the Doctor's Without Limits program awhile ago, but up until now the time wasn't right."  
  
" So what part of Africa will you be working in?" asked Lucy.  
  
" I'll be in Ghana for awhile," Ian said.  
  
" Will you be back in time for the Nurse's Ball in July?"  
  
" I'll try my hardest Lucy. It may be hard, but I'll try to get a few days off."  
  
" Don't forget about your real home," Lucy said as she hugged Ian.  
  
" I could never forget my friends here," Ian proclaimed as he headed for the front door.  
  
" I'll see you soon." 


	24. Reacquainted

8,500+ miles, four diaper changes, five bottles, and three lousy movies later, Ian's plane landed in Ghana. The intense heat that rose up off the asphalt sent him into 'culture shock'. He wasn't used to heat in April. Usually in Port Charles the snow had just disappeared by this time. Ian clutched Danny to his side as he walked into the air-conditioned airport. His dark eyes scanned the crowd for Melanie and immediately rested upon a tall blonde. Even thought Ian hadn't seen Melanie for over three years, she was still the beautiful woman he remembered. " Mel!" he shouted. The blonde turned, flashing her million-dollar smile. " Ian!" she exclaimed as he headed for her. They hugged with Danny in- between them. " Who's this cutie?" Melanie asked. " My son, Daniel Griffin." " I had no idea you were married," she said as they headed for the baggage area. " I'm recently widowed. My wife was killed in a car accident," Ian explained as he shifted Danny to his other hip. " Oh Ian. I'm so sorry." " Don't be. Your being sorry isn't going to get me anywhere," he declared as Melanie picked up his two large duffel bags. She directed Ian to a jeep that sat outside on the curb. Ian fastened Danny in his car seat then climbed into the front next to Melanie. A long yawn escaped him as they turned onto the dirt road. " A little bit of jet lag?" Melanie suggested. " There's almost a twelve hour time difference between here and New York. I'd be going to bed right about now." " I could take you back to the camp so you could rest," Melanie offered. " No thanks. I'd rather just get started so I can get used to the time difference as soon as possible." " Then we're off to the work site. Everyone should just be arriving and getting set up," she said as they pulled off a dirt road and followed a long, straight driveway to a warehouse. Several jeeps and vans were scattered about on the sparse front lawn. Ian could here the voices inside as he pulled his stethoscope out of one of his bags. Melanie dropped Danny off with a runner who was going back to the camp then dragged Ian inside the building. " Hey everyone. Remember this stranger?" she asked. A group of about fifteen turned around and faced Ian, who recognized many of them. " Ian!" exclaimed Dietrich Hunt, an old friend. "What the heck are you doing here?" " I'm here to work," he announced. " You've got to be joking! I thought you decided to stay at the American hospital." " Things change," Ian said as another familiar face walked up to him. " So the rumors are true. Ian Thornhart has rejoined 'The Force'." Ian smiled at the common nickname for the Doctors Without Limits branch he was on. " Kenny Greer. You're still around?" Ian asked as they hugged. " Oh come on Ian. It hasn't been that long!" Kenny exclaimed. " Two years is long enough my friend," Ian pointed out as Kenny looked down at his watch. " All right people. It's getting late. We've got half an hour before people start arriving. Let's get going." Ian followed Dietrich to a supply closet and began setting up cots. " Is Owen McGregor still around?" Ian asked as he set a bed in place. " Yeah he is," Dietrich replied. " Is he here?" " No. He's back at camp with a sprained ankle. Stumbled over a gigantic pothole last night going to his tent." " We better stop talking. Melanie's giving us 'The Eye'." 


	25. My Fair Lady

Ian breathed a sigh of relief as a loud bell rang, signaling the workers hour long lunch break. He was beat. Graciously he accepted a ham sandwich and a large bottle of water then slipped off to Melanie's jeep. Ian pulled his cell phone out of his duffel bag and punched in a series of numbers. He waited for a reply as the other end rung. " Hello?" " Lucy, it's Ian." " Ian? Where are you?" " I'm in Africa my fair lady." " You're calling me from Africa? I feel pretty special!" " You should. I'm using my break to call you." " So how is it so far?" " Extremely rewarding." " I bet. Is it hot?" " Over one hundred degrees, but the sweat's worth it. How's the weather there?" " Extremely rainy. Hey have you seen if you can make it to the ball yet?" " I haven't had anytime to talk to my supervisor. I'll let you know by the end of the month, all right?" " I supposed it's all right. Well, I'll let you get back to your work. Give Danny a kiss for me." " Will do. Tell everyone I said hey," Ian said as he hung up and went back in the building. 


	26. Watching The Sun Go Down

As the sun started to set, the staff began packing up their supplies and headed back to camp. Ian climbed in the jeep, anxious to get back to camp not only to see his son, but also to get reacquainted with Owen. Melanie had given him the keys to the car, telling him that she'd catch a ride with Kenny. Ian followed the long caravan of vehicles back to the large campsite in the middle of the desert. He followed a sign to the childcare center and inside found his son eagerly squirming in a highchair, waiting for his face to be wiped. " Hey son," Ian spoke causing his son to turn around. " Dada," Danny screeched. " Was he good?" Ian asked one of the workers. " He was a little angel." " That's my son," he replied as he picked up Danny and left for the jeep once again. " Ian, have you been stealing babies from the daycare center again?" Dietrich asked as he caught up with him. " No I didn't steal him Dietrich. This is my son, Daniel." " I can't picture you with a son," Dietrich replied as Ian handed him a duffel bag. " It used to be hard for me to believe too, but as soon as I held him in my arms I knew I was going to be a good dad." " Let's stop the talk and haul your things back to the tent. Owen and I have plenty of room so we'll squeeze you and your son into one side." " Sounds good," Ian said as he followed Dietrich through a large group of three roomed tents. Finally they stopped in front of a blue and tan one. Dietrich poked his head inside and yelled, " Owen! Get up! We've got company!" A tired groan was heard as the left side of the tent was unzipped and a curly blonde head stuck out. " Dietrich, can't a person catch some sleep around here?" " You've been here all day, chances are sleeping. Now get out here and greet our company." Owen finished unzipping the cover then crawled to the edge of the tent. Dietrich pulled him up into a standing position. " Whoever this 'company' is better be important. My ankle's throbbing." " I hope you'd consider me important. I didn't come all the way from New York to hear your griping Owen," Ian said sarcastically. " Ian? What are you doing here?" " I rejoined Doctors Without Limits." " No way! I thought when you left you said you weren't coming back." " Things change Owen. Things change," Ian replied as he stepped into the tent, pulling Owen along with him. Dietrich followed, dumping Ian's bags in a heap. " If it's not too much to ask Dietrich, could you pull out the navy blue duffel? I need to get something." Dietrich slid the bag across the floor. Ian unzipped it then withdrew two paper bags, handing one to Owen and one to Dietrich. " What are these?" Owen asked. " A little something from the US." Owen pulled out an economy-sized jar of Jelly Bellies while Dietrich retrieved a large jar of Gobstoppers. " Ian, you're the best! I ran out of Jelly Bellies over a month ago." " There wouldn't be any other food in that bag, would there?" " This was the hardest bag to get through customs," Ian said as he pulled out a bag of Tostitos, a jar of salsa, two jars of peanut butter, a bag of Oreos, a bag of licorice, a bag of butterscotch rounds, and a large bag of Chex Mix. " You got all of that to fit?" Owen asked as he ate a handful of jellybeans. " It was a tight squeeze, but I also managed to throw in these," replied Ian as he extracted six cans of Coke and another three of Mountain Dew. " Did you think you'd go hungry?" " Hey I've got to have some decent food," he said with a laugh. For a while the three sat in silence as they ate and drank, watching the sun go down. 


	27. Poverty

The next morning came quickly. Ian arose first to find Danny squirming next to him in his playpen. Pulling out a jar of baby food, Ian fed Danny then pulled on a fresh set of clothes. On the other side, he could hear the yawns from Dietrich and Owen as they woke up. Minutes later they were both dressed and ready for breakfast. Dietrich dragged Owen along while Ian followed with Danny. They reached the 'café' within five minutes, just in time for morning assignments. Kenny stood at the front of the room, reading off of a clipboard. " Dietrich, Ian, and Mel. You three will be assisting in the local hospital today. The rest of you, minus Owen will be going back to the work site. Let's go!" Ian looked from Owen to Danny as they all stood up. " Owen, could you do me a favor?" " As long as it doesn't require standing for long periods of time." " Would you mind watching Danny for the day? I don't feel right leaving him in the daycare center." " Sounds great." " He'll take half a jar of baby food around lunchtime and he'll go down for a nap right after that. Any questions?" " I think I can manage," Owen replied as Ian handed Danny over and got in a jeep. " See you later son."  
  
Poverty greeted Ian as he pulled into the heart of Ghana. Barracks lined the dirt made street. Every so often a larger house would pop up. A group of three stores stood in the middle of all this; one for groceries and such, one for the mail, and the last was a clothing store. At the end of the dirt clearing was a two-story building, which Ian assumed, was the hospital. He pulled the jeep in a parking area then followed Melanie and Dietrich inside. An energetic African American woman greeted them. " We are so grateful for your folks' help. A large majority of our staff is out with the flu, so we've been stacking up with patients." " That's what we're here for," Melanie replied. " So let's get down to business. You two," the woman said, pointing at Ian and Dietrich. " You'll be working Triage. Check in with Maggie at the front desk. Young lady, you can come with me." Melanie waved as she disappeared around a corner. " Let's go find this Maggie person," Ian suggested. " Sounds like a plan," Dietrich replied, following Ian. 


	28. A Phone Call Home

Ian saw patient after patient after patient. He thought his lunch break would never come. Heading outside, he sat down in a garden and pulled out his phone again. " Hello?" " Karen? It's Ian." " Ian? What are you doing, calling me from Africa? Shouldn't you be working?" " I'm on my lunch break." " So how is it so far?" " It's great." " So what kind of work are you doing?" " I'm working in the local hospital for today." " I bet it's a far cry from GH." " Just a bit. So are you taking care of my wife?" " We've been out to the cemetery every night." " I appreciate it." " It's not a problem," Karen replied. " So how is everyone doing?" " Good. Lucy's running around like a chicken with its head cut off, getting things in order for the ball." " For heaven's sake, it's in a month!" " I know. Are you going to be able to make it?" " I hope so." " Look Ian, I have to go." " Talk to you later." "Bye." 


	29. I'm Moving On

'I'm movin' on  
  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
  
And I know there's no guarantee's, but I'm not alone  
  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone'  
  
-I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts-  
  
Hours later, Melanie came to 'collect' both Ian and Dietrich. Too tired to drive, Ian handed the keys to Dietrich and stretched out in the backseat. Before he knew it, Melanie was shaking him awake. " Not used to the work load?" she asked as he sat up. Getting out of the jeep, Ian replied, " I saw about a month's worth of patients in a day." " Welcome back to the daily grind," Dietrich said as they headed for their tents. Up ahead Ian saw Owen sitting in a rocking chair while Danny played beside him on a blanket. As he got closer, Ian heard Owen say to Danny, " Show him Danny. Show your dad what you learned today." Ian's heart lurched as Danny slowly stood. With a smile of determination on his face, Danny began to take small, careful steps across the grass. However, when Ian came into view, he picked up his pace. Tears gathered in Ian's eyes as Danny stopped in front of him and said, " Daddy cry?" " Yes, Daddy's crying," he answered, scooping up Danny. Daddy's happy. He's very happy." At that exact moment, as Danny began to laugh, a strange feeling crept over Ian. As he stared into the sunset, a sense of peace consumed him. Looking down at Danny, he whispered, " It's time for me to let go Eve. No matter what, I will always love you. Never forget that. I'm moving on." With that, Ian headed back for the tent as the ache in his heart lessened. 


	30. Fruit Loops

Days unfolded into weeks, which turned into months. July came along with a severe heat wave. Ian had developed a tan; his usual peach colored flesh was now a deep brown. To him, Ghana became his home although everyone back in Port Charles would not let him forget the small town. Lucy sent packages regularly with things ranging from instant coffee and dinner rolls to new clothes and diapers. Karen sent his mail and news from town. Mary could always be counted on to ship jars of peanut butter and jelly, two of his favorites, while Frank sent bottles of Irish whiskey on demand. He received a rather odd gift on his thirty-ninth day in Africa. Melanie had dropped off a box at the work site addressed from Alison and Rafe. Ian pulled out a carton of Fruit Loops with an attached note in Alison's writing. Dear Ian, I made Karen swear not to write you with the news. I wanted to tell you myself. Since you left, Rafe and I discovered I was pregnant. The baby, who we plan on naming Angel, is due in four months. Hopefully you'll be back to see her. (Hey! I thought we agreed it was a boy!) The previous comment was from Rafe. Lots of Love, Alison Kovich  
  
P.S. I figured you needed a laugh and I thought you'd find it humorous to receive Fruit Loops in the mail!  
  
A grin spread across Ian's face as he opened the package and ate a handful. Taking the box back with him, Ian walked back into the clinic. Every patient that he saw after that, he gave a cup of cereal. It made nearly every kid's day to receive the cereal since it was considered a very rare treat. 


	31. Time Off

Later that evening, after returning to the camp, Ian took Kenny aside to talk to him about getting time off. " Kenny, I need to ask a favor of you." " I'm all ears," Kenny replied as he sat down in a chair. " I need some time off." " What for?" " An AIDS/HIV charity ball back in New York. It's sponsored by the hospital I used to work at." " What takes place at this charity?" " All of the hospital employees, their families, and other people gather together for one night. Silent auctions are held and various shows take place on stage. It's a tribute to remember those we know and whose paths we have crossed that have been stricken with AIDS or HIV. All of the proceeds go to the National AIDS foundation." " It sounds like the people of Port Charles are very nice people to raise money for the foundation." " It's a great town Kenny." " When would you be leaving and returning?" " The ball takes place on July 12th. I would like to visit with my friends however, so I'd be returning on July 19th." " Today's the seventh." " Yes." " I believe you deserve some time off." " So I can go?" Kenny nodded in agreement. " Thank you Kenny. There's just one last question I have for you." " And that is?" " May I take along Melanie?" " Melanie Hansen? Would I be imposing if I asked whether or not there is something going on between you two?" Ian blushed. " Yes Kenny. Melanie and I have been getting to know each other better." " I thought so. Ian, you have my permission to take Melanie on a 'date' to the USA." " Thanks Kenny!" Ian exclaimed as he rushed out of Kenny's tent in search of Melanie. He located her tent and zipped the zipper twice to signal he was there. She stepped out, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t- shirt. " Ian! What are you doing here?" " I just got done talking to Kenny." " What were you two talking about?" " I'm going to be taking a short leave next week." " You're leaving? What for?" " An AIDS charity ball in New York." " I'll miss you," Melanie whispered as she embraced Ian. " You won't have to miss me. Kenny gave you permission to be my 'date'." " What are you saying Ian?" " I'm saying that we're going to Port Charles together and you'll be my date for the ball. Are you interested?" " Very! I haven't been in the US for nearly a year." " I'll take that as a yes." " Yes it's a yes!" Ian smiled as he kissed her. 


	32. In My Heart

Ian held back a yawn as he looked down at his watch. He had been trying to fall asleep for two hours now, but he couldn't get Melanie out of his head. They had been 'seeing' each other for nearly a month now. After letting go of Eve, his true feelings for Melanie had surfaced. Ian still felt guilty over giving his love to someone so soon, but deep inside he knew it was right. He was in love with Melanie Hansen. Sleep still wouldn't come. Flipping onto his back, Ian pulled out his wallet and. A worn photo of Eve greeted him. Looking up towards the sky, he began to talk. " Hey Eve. It's Ian. We've been in Ghana for almost three months now. Danny's been walking for a month. It's hard to believe he's only ten months old. He's growing up so fast. Eve, I met somebody new. I hope you don't mind that I'm seeing her. I love her, though I couldn't love Melanie as much as I loved you. You'd like her. She's great with Danny and best of all she can cook. I remember when you tried to cook dinner that one night. I wound up in GH with food poisoning. You never did try again. I always did the cooking after that. Eve, wherever you are, know that even though I've moved on, I'll always have a place in my heart for you. Good night." 


	33. Welcome To N.Y.C.

One week later, Ian, Melanie, and Danny boarded a plane to Rio. Both he and Melanie caught up on sleep while a gracious woman watched Danny. After landing in Rio, they immediately got onto a plane that would take them to New York City. Yet again, Ian slept most of the way, knowing that he'd be plenty tired when the plane landed in New York and that he'd have to adjust to another time zone. Melanie shook him awake six hours later, telling him that they were about to land. " Welcome to New York City. The weather is currently sunny, with the temperature sitting steady at eighty-five degrees. Please enjoy your stay." Ian sat up, feeling completely awake. Grabbing Danny's car seat, he walked into the airport while Melanie lugged three large duffel bags. Quickly they retrieved Danny's stroller from the baggage claim then walked outside to the taxi line. Being a New Yorker, Ian stuck out his arm and a taxi was instantly at their side. " Where can I take you folks?" " Port Charles," Ian said as he put the bags in the trunk. " Then Port Charles it is." Ian had his face glued to the window as they pulled into downtown Port Charles. He was happy to be back home. The large skyscrapers looked foreign to Ian as well as the paved roads. He was used to the small, wooden buildings and the dirt covered streets of Ghana. " What's your destination?" " West Arlington apartment plaza please." " If you don't mind my asking, what sort of accent is that?" the cabby said. " I'm Irish." " Well here you two are," the cabby replied as he pulled up in front of Ian's building. Slipping the cabby a twenty, Ian pulled the luggage out of the trunk while Melanie held Danny. A sense of familiarity swept over Ian as he walked into the lobby. Searching through his pockets, he discovered that he didn't have his keys. " Mel, watch Danny while I go get a key from the landlord." Dropping the bags, Ian walked down the hallway and knocked on a door. A short, balding man stepped out. " Dr. Thornhart! Great to see you." " Hey Jeff. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." " Sure thing." " I need a key to the apartment. I didn't take my keys with me." Grabbing a key ring from his belt, Jeff selected a key and handed it to Ian. " So are you staying in town?" " I'm taking a week of vacation then I'm heading back to Ghana." " Have a great stay!" Jeff said as Ian headed back towards Melanie. 


	34. Someone New

A tear slid down Eve's cheek as she grasped her personal television, or Earth T.V. as she liked to call it in her hands. She watched Ian step into an elevator, weighed down with bags, as a tall blonde who Eve now knew was Melanie held onto Danny. " He's found someone else. I should be happy for him. It's great that he's moving on. It's great. So why I am upset?" she asked herself.  
  
Ian was rushed with memories as he walked into his apartment. Pushing them aside, he put down the bags he was carrying and took Danny from Melanie. " So does it feel good to be home?" Melanie asked as she sank into the couch. " I suppose," replied Ian as his eyes fell upon a picture of he and eve on their wedding day. " Is that your wife?" Melanie asked, looking at the picture. " Yes. That's Eve and I the day we were married." " She's a beautiful woman Ian." " I think so too," Ian replied as he put Danny in his playpen. " So when is this ball?" Melanie asked as she got up and opened a bottle of water. " Let's see. It's four o'clock here. The ball starts around six." " What am I going to wear?" Melanie exclaimed, " I don't have a dress or a curling iron." " You can borrow a dress of Eve's. She bought a new dress nearly every week. As for the curling iron there should be a working one in her bathroom." " Are you sure you want me to wear one of your wife's dresses?" " I'm positive. Go take a shower and do whatever women do for three hours to get ready. I'll take Danny with me and get ready." " Sounds like a plan," Melanie replied as she headed down the hall.  
  
An hour and a half later, Ian was freshly shaven and showered, dressed in his tux. Danny sat in his playpen wearing a baby tuxedo Eve had bought for him at Macy's. Ian was adding a coat of polish to his black shoes when Melanie stepped out into the living room. Ian nearly dropped the rag in his hand in amazement. She had chosen to wear a maroon spaghetti strapped, floor length gown. The skirt was made with thin netting, which hid her two- inch heels. A halo of blonde curls framed her made over face. " So what do you think?" she asked, turning around in circles for Ian to get the full view. " I think you look gorgeous," Ian commented. " Thanks," Melanie said. " Are you ready to go?" Ian asked, picking up Danny. Melanie nodded. With that, the two left the apartment and headed down to Ian's car. 


	35. Blow Out The Candles

Eve still had her eyes fixated on the screen as she watched Ian, Melanie, and Danny leave. Ian was in a tux while Melanie wore one of her dresses. " What are they so dressed up for?" she wondered. Looking at the date on the corner of her screen she saw it was the twelfth of July. " That's it!" she exclaimed. " Tonight's the Nurse's Ball. She must be his date." Turning back to the screen, Eve watched as Ian and Melanie drove down Main Street. She was so wrapped up in what was happening with her husband on Earth that she didn't hear Casey walk in. " Hello? Eve? Are you in there?" " Sorry Casey. I didn't hear you. I was watching Ian." " That's okay." " So what do you want?" " Ed told me he wants to see you in his office A.S.A.P. It sounded pretty important." Putting her T.V. down, Eve stood. " I guess I'll go find out." She traveled down the long and winding hallway until she reached a door that read, Ed Grant. 'Knock, knock' " Come in," boomed Ed's voice. Eve entered to find Ed sitting behind his mahogany desk. A large cake sat atop of it with a single candle in its thick icing. " You wanted to see me Ed?" " Ah yes. Have a seat Eve. I was just getting ready to light this candle and blow it out." " Might I ask why you're wearing a birthday hat with a cake in front of you? I didn't think 'dead' people could have birthdays." " Anything can happen in Heaven, Eve." " So what did you want to talk to me about? Casey said it was important." " Tell me Eve, what is your biggest wish as a person?" " I wish I could go back to Earth. Isn't that what every angel wants? To be alive on Earth with their loved ones?" " I suppose it is." " Tell me Ed, do you ever miss your family?" " There's not much to miss when your only blood relative is an angel as well. The day Rafe was killed my heart ached for the life he lost. When I was notified that he was to be an angel, the ache in my heart lessened for I got to see my son 'alive' for the first time. Even though he just found out his connection to me, I have felt as if we have been a family since his first day. So to answer your question Eve, I suppose I don't really miss my family now that I have my son with me." " Ed, my heart aches everyday watching Danny grow up without a mother. My son will never know the joy of having two parents that love him very much. Sure Ian may find someone else to love, but I will never get to spend a single day with my son. He'll go through life facing questions and I won't be there to help him. For heaven's sake, I didn't even get to celebrate his first birthday," Eve shouted as a stream of tears rolled down her cheek. " There, there," Ed said as he reached over his desk and patted Eve on the back. As she looked up, he handed her a tissue. " Thanks Ed. I guess I just got carried away thinking of how life used to be." " Don't feel bad. It's happened to all of us at one point or another." " Well I guess I'll get going," Eve said. " Stay. I insist. Help me celebrate my birthday." " Are you sure?" " Positive. Now sit down. If you're a good little girl, I'll let you blow out my candles." 


	36. Surprise

Waves of excitement flowed through Ian's body as he pulled up to the hotel where the ball was being held. He was anxious to see everyone. Even though he had only been gone for a little over three months, Ian felt as if it had been a lifetime. After parking the car, Ian pulled Danny out of his car seat and held onto his hand as he and Melanie walked inside. Ian's eyes began to scan the lobby in search of his friends. A familiar laugh caused him to turn to a corner. Motioning to Melanie, Ian walked over to where Alison and Rafe stood, talking to Jack and Jamal. " Alison." " Ian! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, whirling around. " I wouldn't miss the Nurse's Ball. So, how's the baby?" " She's kicking up a storm," Alison replied. " Sweetie, I thought we agreed it was a boy," Rafe said. " You two are still arguing about that?" Ian asked. " Yes," Rafe answered. " So did you get your box of Fruit Loops?" " I did Alison. That box fed at least thirty kids. You did a great act by sending me a gag gift." " I'm glad it was put to good use." " Have you seen Frank and Karen around?" " I think I saw them go into the ball room a while ago," Jack pointed out. " Thanks. Great seeing you guys!" Ian exclaimed as he pulled Danny along to the ballroom with Melanie at his side. Inside, Frank, Karen, Victor, and Mary were standing near the bar in a deep conversation. " I'm curious to see if Lucy's 'tradition' is broken tonight," wondered Victor " It better not be. Mac conned me out of a fifty betting that it isn't broken," Frank said as he turned around and came face to face with Ian. " Ian?" he asked, causing the whole group to turn around. " That's my name," Ian said as he and Melanie walked up with Danny toddling beside them. " I thought you said you weren't coming back," Karen said as she hugged Ian. " I wanted to surprise everyone." " Speaking of surprises, look who's walking!" Mary exclaimed as she picked up Danny. " He's gotten big," Victor observed. " I know," Ian said. " So who's the hot date?" Frank asked as Karen slapped him. " Everyone, this is Melanie Hansen. Melanie meet Frank, Karen, Victor, and Mary," he said, introducing her. " Nice to meet you. Ian has told me a great deal about you all." " I hope it was all good," Mary said with a laugh. " It was." " Sorry to break up the conversation, but I was hoping to find Lucy before the show started." " She's back in her dressing room. I believe Kevin is trying to wrestle her into her first gown," Victor commented. " Thanks. Mel, why don't you stay here while I go see Lucy? I'd introduce the two of you, but she's not very pleasant before the start of the ball." " That's okay. I'm sure all of us will find something interesting to talk about while you're away." Ian planted a quick kiss on her cheek then headed on down the hallway. He turned a corner and came to a dead end where Lucy's dressing room was located. 


	37. HappinessAndPain

'Knock, knock.' Over the screams and shouting, Ian heard, " Come in." Turning the doorknob he stepped into what looked like a scene from a comedy movie. Both Kevin and Livvie were grasping onto the threads of Lucy's corset as Lucy removed rollers from her hair. A sudden jerk on the strings caused Lucy to spring up. " Great. You're finally here Ian." With a pause, she realized what she had just said. " Ian?" she exclaimed in a bout of happiness and pain. " It's me." " What are you doing here? When you didn't call me back, I figured you weren't coming." " Did you think I'd miss the Nurse's Ball just because I was in Africa? You're crazy!" Ian said as Livvie and Kevin pulled the strings in the back harder. Lucy let out a squeal. " What don't you let me do that?" Ian offered. " I used to force Eve into these so I have some idea of what I'm doing." Taking the strings from Livvie and Kevin, Ian gave a quick tug then tied a knot. " How's that?" " A lot better," Lucy commented as she stood up and looked Ian in the face. " You're so tan! I could never tan like that even if I tried." " Well if you work in the African sun for over nine hours, you'll tan like I do." " I could never stay out in the sun that long," Lucy said as Kevin came back in. " Luc, you've got fifteen minutes until curtain." " Fifteen minutes? I've got to get dressed. Ian, why don't you take Christina with you?" she said in a rush. Kevin walked into the adjoining room and came back out with Christina. " Ian!" the little three-year-old screamed, running into his arms. Ian bent down to pick her up. " Christina, will you go with Ian while Mommy gets ready?" Kevin asked. Christina nodded as she put her head against Ian's shoulder. " See you later Lucy," Ian said as he walked away with Christina.  
  
Fifteen minutes later after every last person had sat down at the round tables scattered through out the room, the red velvet curtain raised. Lucy stepped out in a simple periwinkle gown with an entire skirt made of netting. Christina, who was sitting on Ian's lap, whispered into his ear, " Doesn't my mom look like Cinderella?" " Yes, your mom looks like Cinderella," Ian replied as Lucy spoke into a microphone. " Welcome to the 2002 Nurse's Ball." 


	38. Wish Apon A Shooting Star

As soon as it began, the ball began winding down. Now with only forty minutes and two costume changes to go, it was nearing its end. Lucy was backstage struggling into her costume for the number she, Serena, and Livvie. Kevin had taken Christina back to the dressing to sleep nearly an hour ago. Danny was curled up into a ball on Mary's lap while Ian himself was starting to nod off. After Melanie had awoken him once, he decided it would be a good idea to step outside for a breath of fresh air. Ian stepped out into the darkness, the only source of light was the star filled sky. Glancing up at it, Ian was reminded of how Eve used to wish on a shooting star. She always believed that her wishes came true, however she never revealed the truth to Ian. " You know Eve, I could use a shooting star right about now. I'd wish that none of this ever happened. I'd wish for you to be at my side, raising our beautiful son. Yes, I love Melanie, but deep inside I'm still holding onto to you, and to be honest, I can't let you go. Are you up there right now, looking down at me? Send me a sign. Send me a sign to tell me you're still with me." As if on perfect cue, a star shot through the sky above him. Closing his eyes, Ian made a wish then opened them. " If what you say is right and wishes do come true, I'll be a happy man, standing next to you." With that Ian walked back inside. 


	39. A New Day Has Come

Melanie shot Ian a smile as he sat back down. Beside her, Frank was sitting with his fingers crossed, muttering to himself. " What's his problem?" asked Ian. " He's praying that Lucy winds up in her underwear so he wins his fifty back," Melanie said as Ian laughed. " For his sake, I hope that she does too." " What's up with everybody placing bets on Lucy?" asked Melanie. " It all started when Eve was an intern. She and Lucy were what you would call worst enemies. Every year, Lucy winds up ticking off her dresser so Eve and Lucy's dresser came up with a plan. Right as the last act was supposed to take place, Eve grabbed onto Lucy's shorts and ripped them down the middle. Lucy's dresser pushed her out onto the stage, with her pants around her ankles. Ever since then, somehow, someway, Lucy winds up in her 'undergarments' in front of the crowd. I don't know how it's going to happen this year though without Eve." " We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Melanie whispered as the lights dimmed and the curtain was ripped open. Lucy was nowhere in sight. The people who were participating in the final act were staring to the left side of the side, trying to hide their laughs. Suddenly Lucy stumbled out on stage, dressed in nothing but a tiara, high heels, a skirt, which was down around her ankles, and a mauve bodysuit. The audience exploded into fits of laughter as Frank glanced at Mac who was busy counting money. Ian, on the other hand was silent as an overwhelming feeling came over him. He wasn't sure if it was disbelief or just cold hard shock. Ian stood with a numb feeling in his body. Unable to speak, he signaled to Melanie he was leaving then headed for backstage. She had to be here. He could feel it in his heart. A flash of red around the corner caught Ian's eye. Picking up his pace, he ran in the direction of the flash, which was moving towards the back exit. The door was pushed open and the person ran outside. Ian shoved the door open and stepped out into the parking lot. A few feet ahead stood a tall figure clad in a red jacket and black pants. Ian stopped for a moment to catch his breath then said, " Eve?" The person turned around to face Ian. " Ian?" spoke a familiar voice. " Oh god, it is you!" Ian exclaimed as he rushed forward and pulled Eve into a tight embrace. " I've missed you so much Eve. I'm so glad you came back to me." " I've missed you too Ian," she replied as they began dancing in the parking lot to invisible music. " I've missed you too."  
  
'I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
  
  
  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
  
  
  
  
Hush, love  
  
  
  
  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has...come  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy  
  
  
  
  
  
Hush, love  
  
  
  
  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
  
A new day has...come'  
  
-Celine Dion A New Day Has Come- 


End file.
